Mission to kill Lord Disney
The mission to kill Lord Disney was a failed mission to kill Lord Disney. The mission was led by Revan though it was originally meant to be led by Kyle Katarn but he was busy dealing with some other Disney minions. The mission was nearly a success but thanks to the number of franchises that Disney bought and the POWAH of Disney, most of the attacking force was destroyed though the majority of Disney was destroyed in the process. Every commander on the side of the Coalition represented a different aspect of Star Wars. Sha'a Gi led all the hi-and-die characters, Belia Darzu led all the sithspawn, Ajunta Pall led all the POWAHful Sith, Ulic Qel-Droma led all the redeemed Sith, Darth Malgus led all the traitorous Sith, Palpers led the Galactic Empire, Pellean led the fleet, Corran Horn led the Jedi from the New Jedi Order, Jaina Solo led the forces from the New Republic, Anj Dahl led all the ace pilots, Wolf Sazen led the Jedi of the Legacy Era, IG-88 led all the combat droids, Canderous Ordo led the Mandies, the Coruscant Guard Captain led all the generics, Yevra led all the failed Sith, Jeedai-bobb led all the OCs, Darth Elmo led the Darthipedian forces, Satele Shan led the Jedi as a whole, HK-47 spewed them quotes while Revan represented the Expanded Universe as a whole. Among the franchises that sent in forces to participate are Rifts, D&D, Star Trek, Harry Potter, Transformers, DC, He-Man, G.I Joe, Doom and Lego. Prelude To The Battle: In the months leading up to the battle, Kyle Katarn gathered thousands of members of Star Wars Legends and other franchises in preparation of the attack. As a method of distracting Lord Disney, God had a bunch of planet-destroying superweapons such as the Darksaber, Centerpoint Station, the Cosmic Turbine, etc, to attack the other Disney parks such as Disney World in the hopes of spreading Disney's forces thin. On the eve of the attack, Lord Disney sent Darth Thanos to assassinate Kyle Katarn, leading to a massive battle between the two, leaving Revan in charge of the attack. The Battle: Mission to kill Lord Disney (Comic) Aftermath Following their defeat, and the loss of Revan's entire strike force, as well as most the participants, he met up with Snoke and Darth Porg, who were unable to assist in the main battle as they were fighting a splinter faction of Lord Disney's empire, Disney +. Revan caught the pair up on recent events, and the great losses they had endured, before leaving alone to face Disney Plus. Commanders: Disney: Lord Disney is the evil leader of the megalomaniacal corporation Disney. His goal in life to buy every single franchise and attempt to *ahem* "Perfect Them", in most cases, like Star Wars, he kinda fails at this but he did bring Marvel back into the spotlight. He is evil, cruel and diabolical and his evil knows no bounds. Multiple people have attempted to kill him before. Darth Disney is the wimpy and shitty apprentice of Lord Disney. He carries a key-shaped lightsaber with him everywhere. He is also a major loser. Darth Goofy is Lord Disney's second-in-command. He was killed when Kyle Katarn vaporized the newly rebuilt Disney World. Star Wars Coalition Against Disney: Star Wars: Revan is the badass redeemed Jedi who led the mission to kill Lord Disney. Need we say more? , commander of the Star Wars Coalition Against Disney and leader of the attack force.]] The Immortal Ogre who survived and now lived to fight another day, our lord and saviour. Other Franchises: Darthipedia: Considering that it's the domain that the battle takes place, it makes sense that a massive amount of people and groups from Darthipedia participated in the attack. Darth Elmo led the Darthipedian forces. For this battle and this battle alone, Kyle Katarn brought in all 582,797,754 Jax Pavans. They blotted out the goddamn sky. Category:Dumb Events Category:Battles Category:WTF Category:Disney Category:Star Wars Coalition Against Disney Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Wiki Wars Category:Failures Category:Epic Fail Category:WHY?????????????????? Category:Events Category:Cowardly assassinations Category:Fanwankery